Big Brother Sans
by Pikagirl556
Summary: (oneshot turned into story) Frisk comes home from school one day with a black eye. She won't tell anyone what happen either. Sans gets suspicious and follows her to school, not liking what he sees when he does. (Previously called Bullies are going to have a bad time...)
1. Bullies are going to have a bad time

Bullies are going to have a bad time...

Summary: (oneshot) Frisk comes home from school one day with a black eye. She won't tell anyone what happen either. Sans gets suspicious and follows her to school, not liking what he sees when he does.

(WARNING: bullying)

Frisk snuck inside the large house her and her monster friends lived in. It had been a year since the monsters left the underground. Toriel had adopted the girl, raising her like she was her own. Flowery also lived with them, living in a small pot in Frisk's room upstairs, where she was trying to go without letting anyone know.

Quietly, the thirteen year old girl snuck up the stairs, eyeing the sleeping form of Sans on the couch below her. Though because of her not paying attention, she ran into Toriel at the top, the one she didn't want to run into the most.

Frisk stumbled back in surprise and almost tripped, but stopped herself. Toriel smiled at her until she saw Frisk's eye, which was swollen and a dark black. "Child, What happened to your eye?!"

This cause Sans to wake up and everyone else to come see what was happening. Frisk knew she couldn't let them know what happened. "I uh... wasn't paying attention today and someone accidentally hit me with a baseball. I'm fine though." She said nervously, silently cursing herself for letting her voice betray her.

Toriel raised an eyebrow. "Alright child. Alphy, do you have anything to help with the swelling?" She asked the yellow dinosaur behind her, who nodded.

"Yes it's in my lab. Let me go get it." She said before running downstairs towards the basement, which was now her lab. Undyne followed her girlfriend, wanting to help find whatever it was Alphy was trying to find.

Papyrus frowned slightly. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER HUMAN!" He yelled before rushing to the kitchen. Mettaton wasn't there luckily, since he was working at that time. Neither was Asgore, who had been called earlier to handle some relation problems between the two races. Frisk hadn't gone since she was in school.

"Go rest in your room child. Call if you need anything ok?" Toriel told her, who nodded.

"Ok Momma. I have to do homework anyways." She said before going to her room. When she got there, Flowery eye'd her suspiciously.

"Say Kid, what happen to your eye?" He asked as Frisk closed the door. She looked at the follow before grabbing a cup off her desk and taking it into her bathroom and filling it up.

She walked back into the room and poured the water into the dirt for the flower. "Promise to tell the others? We don't need another war to happen from them getting overprotective." She asked Flowery, who raised an eyebrow. Was it that bad?

"Whatever kid. Not like they ever talk to me anyways." He told her, who smiled back.

"For the last two months... These kids at school have been bullying me. They pick on me for being friends with you guys. They also hurt me a lot but I can usually hide the bruises and stuff. Today one of them got a lucky hit in when I dodged a hit in the face and he gave me a black eye." She told the flower, who was shock.

"I see why you don't want to tell them. The short skeleton would kill those kids." Flowery remarked and Frisk nodded.

"So no matter what, please don't tell them. If it keeps up I'll fight back, even though I don't want to." She said and went to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas before heading into her bathroom to take a quick shower before dinner.

_time skip_

Sans watched the kid as she walked out of the school building. He knew she had been lying yesterday about that black eye being an accident. He could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. The girl was his best friend, other than his brother, and he could easily tell this stuff. Today he had decided to follow the kid around, wanting to find out the truth.

Her black eye gone because of some medicine Alphy had given her yesterday. The girl had seemed relieved but slightly scared about seeing it gone this morning.

Sans watched as a group of kids, three guys, walked up to Frisk. She shrunk back slightly as they approached her.

The leader smirked at her and leaned towards the girl's face. "Lookie here, it seems the monster lover got rid of our little present we gave her. Why don't we leave a few more this time boys?" He asked his group, who both grinned menacingly and nodded.

Frisk tightened her hold on her backpack as she was pushed onto the floor and was repeatedly kicked in the stomach. "S-stop p-please." She whimpered as they continued to kick her.

Sans decided he had enough and was filled with anger. His eye began to glow a bright blue as he teleported behind one of them and tapped their shoulder. They turned to him as he hands started to glow as well.

"You guys wanna have a bad time?" He asked them, grinning menacing at the three. They felt shivers go down their spines as Sans used his magic to throw them around.

Frisk slowly stood up and put a hand on Sans' shoulder. "S-stop please Sans. T-they're not worth it and I d-don't want you to get in trouble for killing them." She told him weakly. Suddenly, Frisk's legs gave out and Sans caught her, dropping the bully's in the process.

He glared at the three. "Ever come near her again and I will kill you next time." He threatened, making the three nod and run off. Sans picked up Frisk and started walking home. She cuddled into his chest and sighed contently.

"Thank you for helping me Sans." She said. He looked at the small child in his arms and nodded.

"It's fine kid. I couldn't let our favorite human get hurt after all. When we get back though, you will tell everyone, EVERYTHING, you hear me?" He told her, making Frisk nod. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I would be so bonely without you Sans. Thanks." She told him, making the skeleton laugh. The rest of the walk home was in silence.

Pika: did you guys enjoy it? I thought that little bonding scene at the end was cute. I hope you guys enjoyed! I come up with another oneshot soon!


	2. Sorry and cuddles

Big Brother Sans 2

Pika: Wow! I never expected so many people to want this to become a full story! It really made me happy to know that so many wanted me to continue!

Alex: *coughs* Ahem, don't you have something else to say?

Pika: *glares at Alex* shush Alex. Don make me get Aki. *clears throat* So I will be changing the title of this to 'Big Brother Sans' and will just have the first chapter named 'Bullies are going to have a bad time' as I am not going to center this around bullying and it's more of how Sans is a big brother to Frisk.

Mina: anything else Pika Onee-chan?

Pika: Yeah! I had a person complain about how Flowery acted towards Frisk. Flowery was simply asking questions! I didn't make him practically in love with Frisk or anything. So don't throw a hissy fit over him acting out of character. He could've just been asking cause he didn't do the damage to her as far as you know.

Alex: Feel better?

Pika: *nods* Yep! Enjoy the story everyone!

The two walked home in silence. Frisk trudged behind the fuming Sans. She was looking towards the ground, afraid of making the skeleton angrier than he already was.

Sans looked at the kid behind him and sighed. He knew she was scared of how he was acting and he hated the feeling.

"Hey kid." He said. Frisk looked at him as he smiled at her. "Let's go get some nice cream. That'll make you feel better." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

The two headed to the park and towards the nice cream guy. After buying two nice creams, they sat down on a bench together to eat them.

Frisk looked at Sans as he put the whole nice cream cone into his mouth at once. "Sans?" She called. He looked at her and tilted his head slightly.

"What is it kid?" He asked. She finished her nice cream before hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about not telling you guys. I just didn't want you guys to get in trouble for me." She apologized, crying into his jacket.

Sans eyes widen for a moment before softening. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl and pulled her into his chest. "It's ok Kid. Next time though, tell me ok? I'm suppose to protect the ambassador of monsters after all. Ain't that my job?" He told her. Frisk looked up at him, tears in her eyes, as she smiled and nodded.

"Your the best Sans." She said as she continued to hug him. He laughed.

"I just I am pretty Sans-sational." He joked. They both laughed as Frisk climbed onto his back.

Sans hooked his arms under the girl's legs as he grabbed her discarded backpack and handed it to her. "Let's get home before Tori throws a fit ok?" He asked her. Frisk giggled and nodded as the big boned skeleton carried her home.

_time skip_

It's been a week since the incident. Frisk had confessed to what had been happening and gotten scolded by Toriel for not telling them sooner. Sans then got scolded for almost killing the kids.

The kids in question parents tried to press charges. But was denied the right because it was considered an act of self defense and also the bullying could be considered an attack on Frisk as the ambassador of monsters. Because of the last part, Frisk could press charges instead if she wanted to but didn't, as she was too kind to.

Frisk got to stay home for the rest of the week from school, to heal up from it. She had bruises all along her chest and back from the kids' kicks. Sans had almost went back to finish the job but Frisk had stopped him.

The two now sat on the couch. Frisk laid against Sans with a blanket on her as the two watched a movie. It was Friday so the girl could stay up later and the two ended up having a movie marathon.

"Feeling better kid?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded and cuddled closer into his jacket.

"Your jacket is so warm and comfy." She mumbled and the skeleton chuckled. Soon after, Sans heard quiet breathing and looked over at the girl to see her fast asleep, clutching his jacket like her life depended on it.

Sans smile soften some as he moved himself so it was more comfortable for the two of them. The kid now laid on his chest and was using him as a pillow.

He was so glad that she fell down the hole that day. If she hadn't, then they would still be stuck under that damn mountain and he wouldn't have ever met her. Sans wouldn't admit it to the others but he loved the girl like a little sister.

He chuckled at the thought. Sans wondered what she thought of him. The kid was so innocent and carefree, it was a wonder how she was even human.

"Sans..." A small voice rang out and Sans looked down at Frisk to see her talking in her sleep.

"Yeah Frisk?" He asked quietly. The kid would always answer in her sleep. It was funny and he loved to tease the kid with the info he sometimes got.

"Don't ever leave me..." She mumbled in her sleep and clutched onto him tighter. Sans was shocked for and minute before his face softened.

"Wouldn't dream of it kid. Goodnight." He told her as he scooted further down the couch, the kid still sleeping on his chest. He positioned the blanket over the two of them and took out the pillow Toriel had put beside the couch in case any of them, mainly Sans, slept on the couch.

"Night Sans..." Frisk mumbled back as she went further into dream land. Sans laughed quietly and turned them on their sides, the kid in his arms. That night was the best he slept in a long while.

_end of chapter_

Pika: that was so adorable! I'm Jealous of Frisk. She has a big brother who is a pun loving, ass kicking, protective and lovable skeleton.

Mina: *whispers to readers* Pika Onee-chan loves Sans a skeleton if you couldn't tell.

Pika: *looks at Mina* what was that Mina?

Mina: *acts innocent* nothing Pika Onee-chan!~

Alex: Wow kid. I never thought you had a mischievous side to you.

Pika: I don't know what you guys are talking about but whatever. I'll try to update as much as possible before Christmas, and there will be a Christmas special, and after that I'll probably start updating everyone other Sunday. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	3. Picture and morning shenanigans

Pika: oh gosh. *yawns* I'm so tired. Too much reading at night.

Alex: You're going to kill your eyesight doing that in the dark you know?

Pika: Yeah... I can't help that my parents don't let me stay up past ten. I'm 15! Cmon people! Let me live a little!

Jun: be glad it's that.

Pika: ugh don't remind me. How come I get punish for my sister not getting up?! We sleep in different rooms and my mom wakes her up!

Alex: It's called, life. Get use to it.

Pika: *pouts in the corner*

Jun: *sighs* since Pika didn't do it last chapter, I'll do it now. Pikagirl556 does not own Undertale, Toby Fox does. She only owns her original ideas and any OCs that may be added in the future.

Alex: Jun? Stop being so serious. That's Katia's job.

Jun: *smirks* aww Alex.~ You don't like me being serious?~

Alex: *glares* Don't push your luck.

Jun: *holds hands up* Yes mam.

Pika: Enjoy the chapter people!

The sound of a camera going off was what woke the two in the morning. Sans sleepily opened his eyes to see Undyne and Alphys in front of the couch, a camera in hand.

They smirked at him as his eyes widen. He snatched the camera out of their hands to look at the picture. It was of him and Frisk on the couch. Frisk was cuddling into his chest while he had his arms wrapped around the girl.

Sans blushed a bright blue and glared at them. They only smiled and grabbed the camera back before running upstairs. He groaned, but was cut off by a small yawn.

Frisk rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She sleepily looked up at Sans and smiled. "Morning Sans." She said. He smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Morning kid. Sleep well?" He asked her. Frisk nodded and sat up.

"Yeah. No nightmares." She told him. The girl often had nightmares of her genocide run. Though, that time was mostly caused by Chara taking over her body. Sans found out about the evil thing taking over the kid's body the first and only genocide run, when Frisk had taken over temporary and begged the short skeleton to get the spirit out of her body. He had to kill the girl but the two souls still fought. Finally, Chara disappeared, along with resetting one last time.

Sans smiled at her. "Good. Though, with how often we sleep with each other, we might as well share a room kid. It gets pretty bonely sometimes." He joked. Frisk always went to Sans for her nightmares, since he was the only one that remembered the timelines.

Frisk giggled and nodded. "Do you really want to deal with Flowery at night though?" She asked playfully and Sans made a face at the mention of the flower.

"No way. He can stay in that room all by himself as far as I'm concerned. Let the evil flower rot." He said. Frisk frowned and crossed her arms in a pout.

"He's getting better. He doesn't insult me as much." She told him. Sans sighed and got up.

"Still doesn't mean I don't have a bone to pick with him kid." He said as he headed into the kitchen. Toriel was making ramen. "Isn't it a little early for ramen Tori?" He asked.

Toriel rolled her eyes. "It's past noon. You two slept the morning away. How long were the two of you up last night?" She asked accusingly. Sans blushed and rubbed his skull.

"Sorry Tori. I guess we were too bone tired." He joked, earning a laughed from the queen. Jokes were generally the way to get out of trouble when it came to Toriel.

"Well, tell Frisk to get ready. The child is in desperate need of new clothes. Lunch will be ready in a minute." She told him. Sans nodded and headed into the living room to see Frisk had gone back to sleep.

He laughed and walked up to the couch. The skeleton shook her slightly. "Come on Kid. Tori says you gotta get ready. You gotta get new clothes." He said. Frisk opened her eyes and sleepily glared at him.

"I'm too tired." She whined before turning over. Sans chuckled and used his magic to pick her up.

"You better be flying up those stairs or Tori will have both of our heads." He said and floated her up to her room. He opened the door and set the human child on the floor.

Frisk grumbled before standing up and going to her closet. Flowery rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to looking outside. He had a view of the road so often watched to see if anything interesting happened, like a dog getting ran over or something (Bad Flowery!).

Frisk went into her bathroom and changed into a white t-shirt, a jacket like Sans but purple instead of blue, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "Ready!" She told the skeleton, who nodded and smirked.

"Looking cool kid." He told her and she laughed.

"Bye Flowery! Be good while we're gone ok?" She told the flower, who only grumbled something under his breath that made Sans narrow his eyes at him.

"Watch it you weed. Remember what happened last time." Sans warned. Flowery flinched and nodded.

"Ok! Ok! Just not that again!" The flower screamed as Sans smiled and nodded before following Frisk out and closing the door.

"What happened last time?" Frisk asked curiously. Sans only laughed and ruffled her hair. It wasn't hard to do luckily, since the kid was almost a head shorter than him.

"Nothing to rattle your bones about kid. Now let's go eat." He told her and she let it go. Frisk could get it out of him later.

_end of chapter_

Pika: This is becoming too cute! And I got another one already! Hooray!

Mina: Hooray! Hooray!

Pika: Hope you guys enjoyed! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	4. Clothes shopping and going to school

Big Brother Sans 4

Pika: Hey guys! Don't really have much to say right now other than the usual of me not owning Undertale. Yeah, I'm kinda mad right now because of my mom. I'm not going to go into detail about why. I just hope you guys enjoy. By the way, I have monster kid as a girl cause I just think her as a girl because her sprite looks like it has a bow on it. May be just me but I don't really care.

Frisk looked around the clothing department, trying to find Sans. He had ran off somewhere and Toriel had asked the girl to find him while she paid for the clothes they had gotten.

"Sans? Where'd you go?" The girl called out into the store. Suddenly, a pun filled skeleton popped out from behind a clothing rack.

"Boo." She jumped at the sound of his voice before glaring at him.

"Seriously Sans?! Where'd you go anyways?" She asked as she tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Well I went and grabbed this for ya kid." He told her before showing a shirt to her that said 'I'm a Skeleton of fun' with a skeleton head that looked a lot like Sans.

Frisk smiled and took the shirt. "This is awesome Sans! Thanks!" She yelled in glee before running over to Toriel to show her the shirt. Sans smiled at the girl before tucking his hands in his pockets. The kid really was special to him.

_time skip brought to you by Grillby's_

The rest of the weekend past by without any incidents and it was now Monday. Frisk was curled up by Sans as the two slept in the skeleton's room.

Suddenly, the door was slammed opened by Papyrus and the two shot up in surprise. "HUMAN FRISK! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL! YOU HAVE TO GO GET SMART SO YOU CAN BE AS GOOD AT PUZZLES AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He told them.

Frisk groaned as the loud skeleton left, falling back on the bed. Sans laughed at the girl's action. "C'mon kid. You know Paps is just wanting you to get a good education." He told her. Frisk groaned and got up.

"Fine." She grumbled before heading to her room to get dress. The main reason she had been in there was because she had another nightmare, though it wasn't about her genocide run. She hadn't told the skeleton much but he knew it was about her human parents, who were the main reason she ran to Mt. Ebott.

Once Frisk was ready and had ate, she started to head off to school. Though, she didn't get far until Sans stopped her.

"Sorry kid but after the incident last week, you're not going to school alone. You rattled my bones way too much from that." He told her. She blinked in surprise at the skeleton, who was usually asleep when she went to school.

"Ok." She said and the two headed off to school. Toriel was already gone, having to be at the school when it opened since she owned it.

The walk was quiet for a while until Monster Kid ended up joining the two. "Hey Frisk! Hey... Sans?" She questioned as the armless monster came up to them.

"Hey Penny." Frisk greeted her friend as Monster kid, aka Penny, looked at Sans.

"Why is Sans here? No offense dude." She asked. Sans shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Because of what happened last week. He doesn't want it to happen again." She told her. The monster nodded before the three continued heading to school.

"Frisk! You should've been here Friday! There's a new student in our class and she's really nice! Almost as nice as you! What's even cooler is he main reason she moved here was because she thinks monsters are cool!" Penny exclaimed. Frisk listened to her friend and seemed happy.

"Momma was telling me about her." Frisk said as they arrived at school. "She said that the girl was one of the nicest human she had ever met. Other than me." They bother laughed at that.

Sans stopped and turned to them. He had stayed quiet the whole walk surprisingly. "See ya later kid. Don't get to bonely without me." He said. Frisk nodded and hugged the skeleton. He hugged back briefly before teleporting back home. He was going back to sleep.

_end of chapter_

Pika: yeah it may be shorter than usual, I don't have a word count right now to be sure how many words I have, but I wanted to leave it there cause I'm out of ideas at the moment and too mad to think of any. Not gonna explain why either. Stress is getting to me as well. Anywho~ Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	5. slumber party

**Pika: Hehe. I got my dad's laptop right now so right now I'm listening to Undertale songs on YouTube while writing this!**

 **Alex: She's also put drop pop candy with sans and papyrus singing on repeat for the last 15 minutes.**

 **Pika: *turns off repeat* What?! Haha very funny Alex no I didn't!**

 **Alex: *rolls eyes* whatever. Pikagirl556 does not own Undertale, Toby fox does, however. She owns her own ideas and her oc that shows up in this chapter.**

 **Mina: Meaning me! Enjoy everyone!**

Frisk laughed as she ran through the house, getting ready for her sleepover. Sans watched from the couch as the child ran into the kitchen. He could see her talking to Toriel about something before running upstairs to their room for something.

Undyne and Alphys came upstairs from the basement and watched as the kid ran upstairs. "The punk is really hyped for her party huh?" Undyne asked and Sans nodded as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"The kid's been talking about it all week. She been wanting to introduce her human friend to everyone. Apparently, the kid's friend is a lot like paps, when it comes to being hyper. Apparently thinks monsters are cool also." He answered her. Alphys nods as she saw Sans flip to a channel that was showing mew mew kissy cutie rerun.

"Wait! Stop right there Sans!" She yelled at him before sitting on the couch. The only time her stutter and shyness disappears was when mew mew kissy cutie was on.

Sans rolled his eyes (eye lights?) before getting up and teleporting upstairs to Frisk's door. He knocked and waited as the nine year old answered the door. "Hey kid, need some help?" He asked her, making the kid grin and nod. She had been trying to bring all of her pillows and blankets downstairs, where Papyrus was going to help her set up the game room for the sleepover.

Since Frisk and all of her friends from underground were living in the house together, they had made it extremely big to fit them all. It had nine bedrooms, one for each of them along with an extra for a guest room. The house had four bathrooms, only one of them being in the guest rest and the rest between bedrooms. They had a large living room connecting to the kitchen and dining room. Behind the stairs to the second floor, where the rooms were, was the stairs to the basement and Alphys' lab. There was also a game room, and an office. There was also a large garden surrounding the house that Asgore took care of with the help of Frisk sometimes.

Sans used his magic to lift up all the blankets and carry them over to the railing next to the stairs where you could see the living room. He grinned as he dropped them on the couple sitting on the couch, earning yelps from the two girls. Undyne ripped off the blankets on them and glared at Frisk and Sans, who were on the ground laughing. "Ya little punks!" She yelled, earning more laughs.

Frisk walked downstairs and grabbed the blankets that had been thrown on the ground before walking awkwardly to the back. Sans saw this and used his magic to lighten the load some, earning a smile from the young girl.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR A NIGHT OF FUN AND PUZZLES?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SET UP SOME PUZZLES THAT YOU REQUESTED!" Papyrus yelled as Frisk walked in. She saw that Papyrus had, in fact, set up the games she had asked him too, all perfect also!

"Thanks Paps! Can you help me set up this too? Momma said that she would bring more later but I want to get this set up now." She told the tall skeleton, who nodded and took the blankets from her. It didn't take long for the two to set up a large blanket pile on the floor in front of the flat screen TV. Once they were done, Frisk checked the time, 5:28 pm. It was almost time!

"Thanks so much Paps! I've gotta go get ready though! My friends from school will be here at six!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the room and upstairs to her room again. Grabbing her pj's for the night, Frisk rushed into the shower and quickly washed her body before putting on a purple and blue striped onesie, that had a hood like Sans' jacket.

She twirled in front of Flowey and giggled. "How do I look?" She asked the flower, who scoffed at her.

"Like a baby." He told her, earning a frown. Suddenly, a blue glow surrounded the flower and turned him upside down. Sans stood in the doorway, his eye glowing from his magic.

"What was that you little weed?" He asked menacingly, making Flowey gulp. It was no lie that the flower was slightly afraid of the short skeleton (Shush all you haters, don't like then you don't have to read).

"Y-you look good Frisk." He corrected, getting set down right side. Frisk frowned at Sans as he came into the room.

"I wanted him to answer honestly Sans." She told him as he chuckled and ruffed her hair.

"Sorry kid. I don't like that weed and you know it. He should be nicer to the one who saved his life after all." He answered as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a brush, brushing her wet hair. Suddenly she heard the door bell, making Frisk grin and throw down her brush.

"They're here! Sans can you teleport me downstairs so I can hurry up and answer!" She asked him, earning a laugh and a nod.

"Sure thing kid. Hold on." He told her and she hugged him as he teleported to the door. Frisk grinned as she opened the door to show Penny and a purple haired human girl at the door.

"Penny! Mina! You're here!" She exclaimed as she hugged them both. The girl, now known as Mina, nodded.

"Yep! Penny and I met up at the park and walked here together! I can't wait to meet your family Frisk! You're sooooo lucky to get to live with them!" Mina exclaimed excitedly and Sans raised an eyebrow at the kid. She reminded him of Frisk in a lot of ways.

"I guess. Oh! Mina, this is Sans!" Frisk introduced him and Mina's eyes went wide at the sight of him. Sans grinned at her and held out a hand, whoopee cushion ready.

"Hey kid. Names Sans, Sans the skeleton... but you can call me Sans." He introduced and Mina smiled at him and took his hand. Suddenly, a loud fart sound erupted. Mina stared at him, surprised, before bursting into giggles.

"That's a gassy way to introduce yourself." Mina joked, make Sans stare at her in surprise before grinning. Frisk smirked from her spot beside Penny.

"I told you Penny. Mina and Sans will get along fine. They're both tell bad jokes." Frisk commented and Penny nodded, staring in awe. The three had been close friends for a month now and they had learn that Mina really likes bad jokes, almost as much as Sans, almost. The skeleton could outpun anyone.

Mina finally stopped laughing and smiled brightly at Sans. "Hiya Sans! I'm Mina! Frisk talks about you a lot! She's always talking about how your so nice to her." The girl praised, making Frisk blush.

"Mina!" She yelled at her friend before chasing after her into the house. Penny raced after them as Sans shook his head and closed the door.

Maybe there were more humans than Frisk that liked monsters.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: That was so adorable!**

 **Mina: Pika onee-chan made me make a fart pun... *pouts***

 **Pika: Hey! At least I thought that one up, the ones I looked up weren't really good ones.**

 **Alex: You barely even glanced at it.**

 **Pika: The ones I did look at were bad though, I didn't want to look at a skeleTON more!**

 **Mina and Alex: *Groan in annoyance***

 **Pika: *giggles* I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to comment and favorite! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	6. Christmas!

**Pika: Here's a Christmas Special! Own nothing but my ideas! (And Mina who doesn't show this chapter)**

Frisk smiled as she walked through the mall with Toriel. They were Christmas shopping and Frisk only had to get Toriel's, Papyrus', and Sans'. They were heading to a clothing store for Papyrus' present. She wanted to buy him a new scarf since his old one got torn while training with Undyne. It was going to be a back up since Toriel had fixed the tear in his original but she knew the tall skeleton enough to know that he would need a back, since was probably the third time this month that he's torn it.

"My child, who's presents do you have left?" Toriel's voice snapped Frisk out of her thoughts as she looked at her adoptive mother.

"I have to get Paps' scarf and I also need to get Sans' and your presents Momma!" Frisk replied and Toriel nodded, smiling.

"Well then, I guess I should give you money in case you find something for me?" She questioned the girl and Frisk nodded. She had money, from her ambassador work, but Toriel usually kept up with her money so she didn't lose it.

Toriel handed her some cash when they reached the clothing store before they went inside. Frisk separated from Toriel and went to where the scarves were. Looking through the different scarves, she finally found one she knew Papyrus would like. It was the same color as his regular one, but half a foot longer and slightly less torn looking. It was much and Frisk would have plenty of money left if she found something for either Toriel or Sans.

"Hey Kid. Wonder what was taking you." Frisk jumped at the sound of Sans voice and turned to glare at him.

"Sans! I haven't gotten your present yet! You'll ruin the surprise!" She scolded him as he grinned at her, hands in his pockets.

"Sorry kid. Is that what you're getting Paps?" He asked, looking at the scarf in her hands. She nodded and folded it so she could carry it better.

"Yeah, I still need to get Momma's and your gift though Sans! If you see your gift, it won't be a surprise!" She told him as she headed over to the shirts. She had seen something that she knew Toriel would like.

Sans just shrugged as he followed her over. "Oh well. Christmas is in two days. You've got time." He said and she rolled her eyes as she went looking for the shirt she saw for Toriel.

"Sans you are so mean to me sometimes." She said as she found the shirt. It read **'Best goat mom'** with a goat below the writing. It was this kind of irony that Frisk loved sometimes. Sans read the shirt and laughed.

"That's perfect for Tori. She'll love it a skeleTON." He joked and they both laughed. No matter how many times the joke were said or how corny they were, they always made Frisk laugh.

"Now if I could find a joke shirt, I would have everyone's." She told him and he smirked.

"I bet that will rattle my bones." That brought around another round of laughter. She grinned at him before turning back to the clothing racks.

"Seriously Sans. I want your present to be a surprise and I can't with you right next to me while I shop." She told him. He raised his hands up mockingly.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. See ya later kid." He said before teleporting away. Frisk decided to buy the scarf and the shirt first before looking for a present for Sans.

_time skip_

Frisk groaned, she couldn't find anything for Sans! Sure, she had found some shirts with jokes on them but none of them were the perfect present for him. She had even snuck over to the prank store across from the clothing store but still hadn't found anything for him. She didn't know what to get him!

Toriel walked over as Frisk continued looking through the clothes racks. "My child, are you looking for something?" She asked and Frisk looked up at her.

"I can't find anything for Sans! Nothing I find would be right for him Momma!" She told her. Toriel frowned slightly, knowing how close her daughter was to the skeleton.

"How about a joke book?" She suggested and Frisk shook her head.

"He has tons of those!" Frisk told her. Toriel thought for a minute before thinking of something.

"How about a...?" She whispered it into the child's ear. Frisk grinned and nodded happily.

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed. Toriel smiled and put her hand out for her daughter to take.

"Well then, we better hurry home and you get started. We only have two more days until Christmas after all." She told her and Frisk nodded before they left the mall.

_time skip_

Frisk yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she remembered what day it was, Christmas!

She jumped out of bed and hugged Flowey, making the flower squirm and try to pull away. "It's Christmas Flowey!" She told the flower.

"I get it kid! Now let go of me" Flowey exclaimed as she let go of him and put him back on the window sill.

"Momma said I couldn't bring you down while we're opening presents but I'll bring you yours once we're done ok?" She told the flower before running out of the room to wake up everyone.

The first person she woke up was Papyrus. "Paps! It's Christmas!" She exclaimed and the tall skeleton shot out of bed.

"CHRISTMAS! WOWIE!" Papyrus said before grabbing Frisk's arm. "WE MUST WAKE UP EVERYONE!" He exclaimed and she nodded as they split up.

While Papyrus went to go wake up Undyne and Alphys, Frisk went to wake up Toriel and Asgore. She ran into their room and started shaking them both. The king and queen had gotten back together not long after the barrier broke.

"Momma! Daddy! Time to get up! It's Christmas!" She exclaimed as she shook them both. Asgore yawned loudly as he woke up and looked at the human child.

"Is it now?" He asked playfully and she nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling it.

"Yep! That means you and Momma have to get up right now!" Frisk exclaimed and he laughed and nodded. They got out of bed and Frisk grinned happily before going to wake up Sans.

She jumped onto the short skeleton's bed and shook him. "Sans! It's time to get up! It's Christmas!" She told him but the skeleton slept through it.

Frisk frowned as she tried pulling him out of bed but he was too heavy for her. She also tried pushing, which didn't get her very far either. Finally, Frisk laid on him, determined to get him up.

"Sans! Get up!" She yelled and the skeleton laughed as he opened one of his eye sockets.

"Having fun there kiddo?" He asked her and she glared at him. He had been awake the whole time!

She crossed her arms in a pout as he chuckled and sat up, making her roll off of him. "Sorry for ribbing ya kid. You know how I love to be a lazy bones." He joked and she grinned.

"Come on! I want you to see my gift for you!" She told him before pulling him downstairs. Everyone else was already waiting.

"Hurry up you punks! We want to open presents already!" Undyne yelled at them, Papyrus was under her arm squirming frantically as she gave him a noogie.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He yelled at her as the former leader of the royal guard finally let him go.

Frisk and Sans sat down on the couch as Toriel started handing out presents. She already knew that her daughter wanted her present to Sans to be opened last so that was the last present to be passed out.

Everyone loved their presents. Undyne got a fake sword from sword art online from Alphys, a sweater from Toriel, and some anime figurines from Frisk. Alphys got a mew mew kissy cutie doll from Undyne, a sweater from Toriel, and also some anime figurines from Frisk. Papyrus got a cape from Sans, a sweater from Toriel, and the scarf from Frisk. Toriel got a cook book from Asgore, a joke book from Sans, and the shirt from Frisk. Asgore got a sweater from Toriel, and a shirt from Frisk that said **'Cool Dad'**. Frisk got a fake knife from Undyne (she hoped it was fake at least), a pikachu plush from Alphys (she started watching Pokemon recently), a sweater from Toriel, a shirt from Asgore thst said **'Daddy's girl'** , a cape from Papyrus (To make her look cooler but not as cool as him), and a joke book from Sans. Sans got a sweater from Toriel (everyone got knitted sweaters from her), and a 'keep moving' badge from Papyrus.

When he went to open Frisk's gift, she was practically at the edge of her seat. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Don't rattle your bones too much kid. I'm sure its fine." He told her and she nodded slightly, still nervous.

When he opened it, inside was a book. He looked at it curiously as she made the motion of him to open it. "What? Did you make me a home made joke bo-... Oh my god kid you shouldn't have." He had dropped any jokes when he opened it. It was a scrapbook of all of their friends. Some were of just him, some were him and Frisk together, some were at Grillby's, some were with him and Papyrus, and a ton of others. Tears started forming as he looked at it.

"Do you... like it?" She asked him nervously and he nodded. Sans hugged the kid tight as he cried.

"That is probably the best gift you could have ever given to me Frisk. Thanks buddy." He told her. Frisk's eye widen when she noticed he didnt call her kid before smiling and hugging back.

"You're welcome Sans. Oh! Go to the last page in the book!" She told him and he nodded. Sans opened the book to the last page to see the photo of him and Frisk asleep on the couch, along with a note. **Dear Sans, I hope that you like my gift! I put a skeleTON of work into it. XD Anyways, I knew that this would be perfect for you so you could always keep all of our memories of the surface with you! You're a brother to me Sans. Hehe, Big Bro Sans, has a nice ring to it. Love, Frisk AKA Kid. XOXO**

Sans smiled, a real smile, before hugging Frisk again. "Thanks again Kid. I guess that makes you Little sis Frisk." He told her and she nodded happily. Everyone watched the two as Toriel looked at the last page of the scrapbook and gasped.

"I didn't know you added this in my child. That was very sweet of you." She commented. The rest of the day was full of laughter and joy.

_time skip_

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot Flowey's gift! Just a second Sans!" Frisk told the short skeleton before running to her room. She snuck up on the flower, who was looking out the window, before slipping a small sweater over him. He yelped in surprise as everything went dark for a second. The girl fixed it so his leaves poked through the sleeves and his head poked out of the top. She also placed a piece of butterscotch pie in reach.

"Merry Christmas Flowey! Night!" She told the flower before leaving. The flower glared at her before looking at the pie. He let a rare smile form on his face as he took a bite.

"It's mom's pie! Yum!" He whispered and he ate it happily.

Frisk smiled as she listened in before going back to Sans bedroom. She crawled into the bed and snuggled into his chest as Sans wrapped his arms around her.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had Sans." She told him. She had been living at an orphanage before falling into the mountain.

He nodded and hugged her close. "Same here Kiddo. Night." He answered and she yawned.

"Night Sans. Love you." She said as she fell asleep.

"Heh, love you too kid." She heard him as she fell asleep.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: 2,144 words not including AU notes! I know it's not Christmas yet, two more days people! But I won't be able to publish this then probably so you get an early Christmas gift from me! Hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!  
**


	7. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S

Big Brother Sans chapter 7: HAPPY NEW YEARS

Frisk giggled as she ran into the background where everyone was, setting up for the New Year's party. It was noon right now and the party was in a few hours. Sans was even helping and was right now following the kid, a bowl of chips in his hands. Frisk was carrying a bowl of salsa.

Toriel looked over to them and smiled. "Oh thank you my child and Sans for helping. Please put them on the table over there." She told them and they nodded before placing the bowls down. Frisk took Sans' hand and dragged him.

"Sans! Can you play with me for a while? We're done with work for right now!" She asked him and Sans laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing kiddo. How about that new game you got for Christmas?" He suggested and Frisk nodded. She had gotten a racing game for Christmas and the two played it often, both loving it. Neither could get the upper hand on the other either and often tried to sabotage each other.

Frisk grinned happily before going and setting up the game in the Wii U as Sans teleports himself onto the couch. She hands him a controller before starting the game.

"I'm going to beat you this time Sans!" She told him, determination shining in her eyes. Sans only smirked and nudged her shoulder slightly.

"Ready to get dunked on kid?" He said as they picked their characters and cars before picking a racetrack. It landed on Sans' choice, a racetrack based in the sky. Lots of yelling was then heard from the two as they raced. It was a good thing Toriel was outside, because she would probably get on to them for being so violent on the game and take it away; she had already done that twice.

Undyne poked her head into the room and watched as they pushed against each other, trying to mess each other up. "I think this is the most I ever seen Sans move." She commented and Alphys, who stood beside her watching, nodded in agreement.

Frisk yelled out in victory and jumped up as she passed Sans and won the race in first place. "Haha, I win Sans!" She yelled as the short skeleton leaned back in defeat (this was the time that an ant decided to climb on the author's back and bite her, making her yell out and cuss the now dead ant).

"Yep you did Kiddo, ready for round two?" He asked as Frisk nodded and sat back down. Undyne decided to join.

"Hey punks! Let me play some too! I bet I could beat both of you!" She challenged as she sat down and grabbed a controller. Sans and Frisk look at each other and smirk. Papyrus had passed at this moment.

"OH! I SEE YOU ALL ARE PLAYING A FRIENDLY GAME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BEAT YOU ALL!" He said before also grabbing a controller.

Frisk smirked at the newcomers, this'll be fun. "How about a two on two match then? Sans and me against you two?" She asked and they nodded, not knowing how bad of a loss they were about to get.

Frisk and Sans grinned before setting up the game. They quickly set up the teams before picking a relatively easy map for beginners, knowing that Undyne and Papyrus hadn't played as much as them. "Ready to get dunked on bro?" Sans asked Papyrus, who scoffed.

"IT IS YOU WHO WILL GET DUNKED ON BROTHER!" He yelled cockily as the race began. In a matter of minutes, Papyrus and Undyne were in the last two places and only on the second lap as Frisk and Sans finished their third in first and second place. Undyne and Papyrus both groaned as the race finished, they hadn't even finished before the timer ran out!

"I swear you two cheated! Ya punks!" Undyne yelled angrily as Frisk shook her head while she laughed.

"No! We just play this all the time and are really good Undyne!" She told her just as Undyne was about to smash the remote in anger. The fish woman growled before putting the remote away and leaving as Papyrus also left to make more spaghetti for tonight. Sans and Frisk decided to play a few more races together before the party.

_time skip_

Frisk was dressed in a bright blue dress with white leggings and black flats for the party. Apparently, they all had to dress up, Toriel's orders. Sans hadn't liked it but after lots of convincing, he finally agreed.

There was a knock on Frisk's door and she answered it to see a blushing Sans in a dark blue suit. She smiled at him. "You look great Sans! One second, I have to grab Flowey." She told him before grabbing the flower, that was somehow wearing a suit, and hooking her free arm with Sans. He had also agreed to be the 11-year-old's date to the party (not romantically people, I'm not a pedo, if I was doing SansxFrisk romantically then she would be wayyyyy older).

Sans glared at the flower before giving him an 'I'm watching you' look, making the flower nod and hide behind Frisk's body. Frisk rolled her eyes at the two before pulling the short skeleton downstairs.

That night they hung out with their friends as the clock slowly ticked to midnight.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Everyone yelled as the clock struck midnight. Sans came up behind Frisk and tickled her sides as it did, making the girl drop to the floor laughing as his boney fingers skimmed her sides.

"Sans! Stop!" She yelled out between giggles. He laughed with her as he finally stopped and they both fell onto the grass, wetting their outfits slightly.

"Happy New Year kiddo." He told her and Frisk smiled at him.

"Happy New Year Sans." She said back and they stared up at the starry sky. Soon, Sans heard light snores and looked over to see Frisk asleep on his arm. He chuckled before picking the kid up and taking her upstairs before going to his room to change and go to sleep as well.

_End of chapter_

 **Pika: Sorry it took me a while to update! I said I would be busy and I got an ocarina for Christmas and have been learning how to play that and I also got Undertale for Christmas FINALLY! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay shocking! Pika! (Btw I don't own anything XD)  
**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE and family history

Big Brother Sans chapter 8

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 **Pika: Hey guys! How's it going (I know at least one person is going to actually answer that and that's probably it but oh well XD)?! So I have some things about the story that I need to discuss with you guys and that's why I'm writing this all up here instead of at the bottom like normal. Okay, here we go!**

 **First off I would like to explain that I am NOT going to stop writing this story for a good while so just because I don't update everyday or every other day like I have been usually, does not mean I am stopping the story. I will say when and if I stop the story either in an author's note or at the top of a chapter, where all the important stuff I say will be at.**

 **Second, I am going to start answering questions and stuff on here, so if you have a question or anything, ask in the comments. Please don't pm the questions because I won't answer them at all if you do. Also, I will also start giving thanks for those who have commented and everything, I haven't decided if questions and thanks will be at the bottom or top just yet but I will probably have them on the top since that will be my first priority when I start writing a chapter or I will end up forgetting to address it considering I am a major scatterbrain at times and I don't really have the best attention span at times.**

 **Third, I am planning on a story line for this, seeing how this was supposed to be a one shot but ended up getting so many requests that it turned into a story. I really have only been doing one shot kind of chapters so far so I am planning in starting on doing a small story line to go along with this.**

 **Fourth, mainly because I feel like I need to address this, I will NOT have a romantic relationship between Sans and Frisk in this story. Now, don't get me wrong, I adore SansxFrisk and it is my OTP, but, Frisk is only a child, 11 at the most, in this and I have Sans about 21 or 22. I also have him as an adoptive big brother of Frisk and I don't really support sibling couples? Well, I don't really for people's preferences on which they date and/or marry actually, that is just me. But I will not have any romantic feelings shared by Sans and Frisk in this for the sake of those who don't like those kinds of couples. At most, I will have Frisk have a small crush on Sans and that's about it. If you guys want Sans to have a romantic relationship with someone then request it. (I hate the SansxToriel ship so don't even try to ask me to do that couple, I can't even read anything with that in it usually.)**

 **Fifth, I wanna say that I am so glad you guys like this story so much and it just overwhelms with the fact I think this is the most popular I have ever had a story and with such a small fanbase Undertale is right now, it shocks me even more really. I love writing and Undertale is something I can easily write ideas for and not have to worry about having writers' block often, if at all, nor do I have to worry about anything like an idea is overused for the same reason, It is just easy for me to think of some really creative stuff for this fandom and I honestly can say I am not leaving this fandom for a LONG time.**

 **Sixth and finally, gosh I'm really talking your guys ears off today huh? Hehe, well I have written an Undertale story on Wattpad and have the first book finished but not published fully, since I am planning on it being a trilogy, I want to know if you guys want me to post it on here? I know some of you guys have wattpad accounts and my name on there is Pika_girl556 but I don't want you guys to have to go and make an account just because you guys want to read it so if anyone wants me to also publish it on here, let me know in the comments and I will start putting it on here also.**

 **Whelp, now after about 800 words of me talking (761 right now) I shall start the stories, thanks for reading through all that and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't own Undertale or its characters, that all belongs to Toby Fox and never to me! Wish I did though!**

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

"Sans?" A voice called quietly from his door and he opened an eye socket before unlocking the door and opening it. Frisk stood in the doorway, tear stains on her cheeks. "Can I sleep with you? I had another nightmare." She asked quietly.

Sans smiled slightly and nodded, scooting back some on his mattress to give the kid some room to lay down. "Sure thing kiddo. Close and lock the door behind you will ya?" He told her and Frisk nodded, quickly shutting and locking the door before climbing in with the skeleton. She snuggled up against his chest as Sans hugged her close and rubbed her back slightly.

"What was it about this time kid?" Sans asked. It was always the same, Frisk's nightmares were always about her genocide run.

"I had a nightmare about my p-parents, my human parents." Frisk said quietly and Sans almost didn't hear it. He looked at her in slight surprise. She never talked about her human parents, only stating that she never wanted to go back to them, ever. They didn't understand it but Frisk didn't tell them anymore so they just came to the conclusion that her parents may have been the reason that Frisk ran to the mountain in the first place. Toriel had legally adopted Frisk and when they needed the signature from her parents, the court had stated that they had lost custody of Frisk a while back, leaving them to wonder why.

"Did your parents hurt you or something Frisk?" He was serious now, dropping the nickname. Frisk looked down and didn't answer. "Look at me and answer me Frisk." He said.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. "Y-yeah, they hurt me a lot. I wasn't allowed to eat; I had to survive on what I found. They would sometimes lock me up when I was bad. The neighbor found out and called the police. I was taken away to an orphanage far away from them and the kids didn't like me. T-that's why I was on the mountain…" Frisk trailed off as Sans sighed softly and pressed his teeth to her forehead.

"I'm not mad Frisk, you told me before that you tripped remember? Come on, get some rest, we can talk more in the morning." He told her and Frisk nodded before cuddling into his chest and closing her eyes. Sans rested his head on top of the girl's as he closed his as well.

"Sans?" Her voice called out and he looked at her.

"Yeah kiddo?" He answered and Frisk looked up at him.

"Thank you for being so nice to me. You're a great big brother." She said before cuddling back into his chest. Sans chuckled slightly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Welcome kiddo. I guess you're a good little sister, just a bit too clingy though." He joked and Frisk punched him lightly in the rib, making him yelp. His ribs were super sensitive.

"Sans! That's mean!" She told him with a small pout and Sans laughed.

"Night kiddo." He said and Frisk yawned.

"Night Sans." She said back and the two fell asleep.

_the next day_

"SANS?! IS THE HUMAN IN THERE WITH YOU?! SANS?!" Papyrus yelled through the door and the two woke up with a start. Frisk yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah Paps, the kid is in here with me. She had another nightmare." Sans called back.

"OKAY SANS. THE QUEEN WAS WONDERING BECAUSE WE COULD NOT FIND THE HUMAN. THEY ARE NEEDED FOR A MEETING TODAY SO CAN YOU PLEASE WAKE THEM UP SO THEY CAN GET READY?" Papyrus said and Frisk giggled slightly as Sans grinned at her.

"I think you woke her up bro. Your coolness is too much to sleep through, even through doors." Sans praised his younger brother as Frisk giggled even louder.

"I KNOW MY COOLNESS IS THAT GREAT. HUMAN, PLEASE HURRY DOWNSTAIRS AND COME EAT. THE QUEEN SAYS THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IN A HOUR IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE MEETING ON TIME." He yelled before running off, at least from the sounds of it.

Frisk and Sans started laughing as he left. "Sans, carry me?" Frisk said as she calmed down a bit, holding out her arms. Sans chuckled and nodded.

"Sure kiddo." He answered and lifted her up onto his shoulders before heading downstairs. They arrived in the kitchen and Toriel smiled at them.

"Hello Sans. Hello my child. How did you two sleep last night?" She asked the two as Sans put Frisk into a chair before sitting next to her.

"Kid had another nightmare but I got it." Sans answered as Toriel looked worryingly at Frisk as she set two plates of pancakes in front of the two, another with a bottle of ketchup for Sans.

"Are you alright Frisk?" Toriel asked and Frisk nodded with a smile before starting to eat her pancakes quickly.

Once breakfast was over, the house was in a rush to get ready to go to the meeting. Frisk had put on a light purple blouse and a black skirt for the event and quickly grabbed her jacket and suitcase on her way out to the car. Everyone else was inside a large minivan that Frisk still questioned how it fit them all without them squishing each other. Considering the fact that Asgore took up two seats on his own, then there was Toriel, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys and still an extra seat for when Mettaton was home or they had a guest.

"Come on kiddo. We better hurry, those humans won't wait forever." Sans told her and Frisk nodded and got in as they took off to the meeting.

_End of chapter_

 **Pika: Wow, that was long, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	9. car rides, naps, and talks

Big Brother Sans Chapter 9

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Pika: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken a while for me to write this! Fanfiction was messing up with the comments and I didn't want to post a new chapter and it somehow messing it up more (that's happen before) So, questions here we go!

Writers of Beyond. 1. I would have to say… How the characters would remember and the game is never the same if you reset, no matter what. I don't play many rpg games nowadays because the stories are horrible but Undertale, even before I played the actual game or watch the game even, I was pulled into the story. (btw, doing a genocide run now and can't get past Sans, he keeps killing me but I've gotten close) 2. Other than Undertale would be Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Minecraft, World of Warcraft and a couple more but if I told them all this would go on for over a thousand words there alone. (Yeah I am an extreme gamer)

Candlestick (guest). Omg I have been lied to if that's true XD. Yeah, I know what you mean. Most people are either TorielxSans or FriskxSans (YAS) and won't read the other pairing because of it. I am not going to write something I hate that if I know that a lot of people reading hate it as well, it's not smart and I am not putting myself through torture because of it.

Winter (guest). I am glad that you like it and I am sorry about the delay. I don't exactly plan those often if ever.

Someone (guest). I am glad you are doing good and welcome. XD

WaterWitch222. I am glad that you liked it! These take work sometimes and it makes me happy when you guys like it!

Imnotraven16. Will think about it, never really heard of that pairing, heard of papyrusxmuffet though and will say that is kinda cute.

Guest (guest). If you find it let me know, I wanna go too!

Undertario. Yeah I know, it's like over a thousand and I was so happy when it reached that point. I joined the fandom on here when it was around 400 or 500 and actually heard of Undertale cause there was an oneshot book on Wattpad about it and I got curious and instantly got hooked. (I have read Overtale btw, I love that story!) Your question? Well, I have to say it is best story I have written so far and personally, that is saying something cause I have written a LOT. (These ideas just keep coming people)

Kabri3593. Yeah I do read these if you can't tell by me replying to your review, I'm slightly hurt that you think I wouldn't but know that some people don't so it's okay. Also, of COURSE I would put in some PTA moments, have you not seen the comics on Sans doing PTA? Helen is going down! (Also, sure I will add a few more blushy cute fluff moments, just probably not much cause I'm not into that stuff as much as I use to)

Thesevenderes. Glad you think that and happy late new year's.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Okay! Again I will ask if anyone wants me to post that trilogy on here. It's purely up to you guys! If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them or if you just wanna say you like the story or chapter that's fine too! Favorite if you're new to this! Onto the chapter now!

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Frisk leaned against Asgore as they rode in the car. She was in the back with her adoptive father and was using him as a pillow to catch up on her sleep. They still had thirty more minutes of driving before they reached the meeting and they were a bit ahead in schedule luckily. Sans was sleeping in front of her in his seat, both of them snoring lightly.

Papyrus and Undyne were talking about different battle moves while Alphys was watching anime on her phone. Asgore was quietly watching it over her shoulder, petting Frisk's hair as she slept. Toriel was humming a soft tune as she drove them all to the meeting.

Yawning lightly, Frisk opened her eyes and looked around. "Are we there yet?" She asked quietly and Asgore looked down at her and shook his head.

"Not yet little one. How about you go back to sleep until we have arrived?" He asked and Frisk shook her head before sitting up and fixing her hair slightly.

"No thanks Dad. I need to be awake for the meeting and also, we all know that Sans won't wake up any time soon and I need to get him up so we can get out." She explained and Asgore nodded with a small laugh before turning back to watching anime on Alphys' phone.

Frisk turned to Sans and poked his skull. "Sans? It's time to wake up. You know Momma's rules, you have to be up thirty minutes before we get there or no ketchup for a week." Frisk reminded him as his eyes shot open. He looked at her with a slight glare.

"Come on kiddo, a few more minutes?" He asked and she shook her head before pulling a bottle of ketchup out of her suitcase, just for Sans, and handed it to him. He gladly grabbed it and chugged the bottle down in seconds.

"When we are going home oak-y Sans? I will be up there while we are going back to the house and we can both go to sleep. Also, you know you will be asleep most of the meeting." Frisk answered and Sans sighed before nodding.

"Only for you kiddo. Now, I'm about to stump you with puns. You will really need to spruce up your joke." He joked and Frisk giggled as Papyrus groaned loudly.

"SANS SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE CAR IF YOU CONTINUE WITH THE PUNS." Papyrus said and both Frisk and Sans laughed.

"Sorry Paps, I will try not to be a pine." Sans answered and Papyrus screamed as everyone laughed at the brothers' antics.

_time skip the meeting of boringness and they are now back home_

Sans flopped onto the couch and sighed. "Night." He said, the word barely coming out of his mouth before his snores were heard. Frisk giggled slightly and poked the snoring Sans. She could tell he was faking it, sleeping in his room all the time did that to you.

"Sans, I know you're awake." She giggled out as she poked his cheek bone. His face twitched slightly as he stopped fake snoring.

"Nope, I'm bone tired kid." He answered and Frisk giggled a bit more as she poked his cheek again.

"But I'm going to be bonely without my skelly brother." Frisk replied and he flashed a grin as one of his eye sockets opened to look at her.

"I guess it wouldn't be fun to be all abone while I take a nap, come here kiddo." He held out his arms at the end and pulled her next to him on the couch. Frisk was giggling like crazy.

"You are so punny Sans." She told him as she yawned slightly. She was a bit tired and it would be nice to take a nap with the skeleton.

"I have been told that I am quite humerous." He said and they both laughed as Frisk yawned again, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She had been up for about three hours before she actually went to San's room last night. She hadn't wanted to wake him up but ended up going to him anyways.

"Night Sansy~." Frisk told him before curling up in the blanket he put over them. Sans growled slightly, he never really liked that nickname, before chuckling and closing his eye sockets.

"Knight Kiddo." The two were out almost instantly after. Toriel smiled as she watched them from the kitchen doorway. She knew that Frisk had horrible nightmares and didn't like to share. It made her happy that her daughter could confide to someone, even if it was Sans and not her. It was hard not to notice how close they were to each other.

"If you keep staring Tori you may burn a hole through us. Holefully not though, I like this shirt." Sans' voice broke her out of her thoughts. Toriel blushed slightly as she noticed him staring at her, Frisk asleep on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sans. I did not mean to stare, I was just thinking." She said to him as she looked away. It was extremely embarrassing to be caught staring.

"It's fine, penny for your thoughts?" Sans asked as he shifted the sleeping kid in his arms before standing up and walking over to the former queen.

"Oh I was just thinking about how close you two were. It is such a sweet thing to see." Toriel commented and Sans blushed a light blue.

"Well I gotta watch out for the kiddo like I told you I would." Sans told her and she rolled her eyes at his response.

"I am not an idiot Sans. I know that you truly care for my child very deeply and if I didn't tell you, you would have still protected them at all cost." Toriel teased lightly as his skull took on a dark shade of blue now.

"Okay Tori, you got me. I care for the kid a skeleton." He chuckled slightly at the pun as Toriel joined in for a second before smiling and going up to Sans.

"Please keep watching over my child Sans. She will need someone to be there for her and you obviously are the best for the job." Toriel said before going to make dinner, leaving Sans wide eyed as he watched her go.

Frisk moved in his arms and yawned. "Sans?" She asked quietly as she looked at him sleepily. Sans smiled down at her before teleporting to his room and setting her on the bed.

"Just go to back to sleep kiddo. Tori had a question, sorry about that." He told her and she nodded before closing her eyes again. He crawled next to her and his smile softened. Toriel was right, he did have a soft spot for the kid and he was perfectly fine with it.

_End of chapter_

Pika: There's a bit more fluff and a friendly chat between a mother and her daughter's best friend. Hope you guys enjoyed! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	10. arguments and kidnapping

Big Brother Sans Chapter 10

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 **Waterwitch222: IKR I WAS SO HAPPY WITH IT!**

 **Guest(guest): Well ifchu continue reading the sweetness that will come in later chapters with rot your teeth out! XD**

 **jpangle97: oops, thanks for finding my mistake, I looked through the first chapter cause I swore that I put her age there but never found it, I'll go fix my mistake in a minute. BTW the laughing gas thing will now happen because of chu!**

 **TheGreatPapyrus(guest): NO REGRETS PAPY!**

 **TheBlackCat223: *burns torielxsans* answer your question? SansxFrisk is my OTP**

 **HappyPup1: I am now going to be saying that when there's tons of fluff XD**

 **Girl Supersonicboy: I KNOWWWWWWW**

 **Guest(guest): THANK CHU**

 **Someone(guest): I am very determination filling huh?**

 **StarBee24: I'm glad chu like it! I work hard on trying to make my stories better all the time! This is my first time doing a brotherly theme so I'm extremely happy chu like it! PS. I will probably end up doing that… after these next few chapters. Chu will find out why after reading this.**

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 **Pika: Hey guys! Yeah I answered the questions first before talking to chu guys… Don't ask about the chu thing, I've somehow started to say that instead of 'you'. Blame all the Undertale roleplaying I've been doing with a few friends.**

 **Sans: Hurry up P.**

 **Pika: AHHHHH SANS WHY ARE CHU HERE?!**

 **Sans: you left the door open.**

 **Pika: *facepalm* first on wattpad now here?... ugh!**

 **Sans: So hurry up and tell them so I can go to sleep. I am BONE tired after all.**

 **Pika: *giggles* Fuck off Sans. Chu can just go to the guest bed room.**

 **Sans: Nah, I'm going to stay and watch you. Don't want you getting BONEly after all.**

 **Pika: Creepy but okay. These next few chapters are going to be a bit dark and the rating is going to make sense now I guess. Dun own Undertale! Toby Fox does! If he ever reads this… HI TOBY!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

A week has passed since the meeting and Frisk was lying in her bed, it being past midnight, as she laid there wide awake. She hadn't had another nightmare, just couldn't fall asleep. Frisk was wide awake and couldn't fall asleep no matter what. Maybe if she went and crawled into bed with Sans… Never mind, he was probably still mad at her for their argument earlier…

 _ **_flashback_**_

 _ **Frisk glared at Sans. He had been teasing her for about an hour ago about how he was taller than her and she was at her limit with it. She couldn't help she was the shortest person she knew. She hated being looked down upon for her looks though.**_

" _ **What's the matter short stuff?" Sans asked with a grin. He loved teasing the kid, he just didn't realize he was going too far.**_

" _ **Sans! SHUT UP!" Frisk yelled, making Sans stare at her.**_

" _ **I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE THINK I'M TOO SMALL OR TOO YOUNG TO DO STUFF! I HATE IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled before running away and into her room, locking the door and turning on the anti-teleporter that Alphys made for her when she wants Sans to stay out.**_

 _ **Sans went up to Frisk's door and knocked softly. "Frisk? Come on Kiddo, I was only playing." He called through the door. Frisk laid on her bed and was crying slightly. She didn't answer him, she wouldn't, he was just saying that to make her come out, then he would start doing it again.**_

" _ **GO AWAY!" She yelled angrily. Frisk just wanted to be alone.**_

" _ **No way Frisk. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Talk to me please?" He called. Sans knew he messed up this time.**_

" _ **GO AWAY SANS! I-I HATE YOU!" She yelled back and buried her head back into her bed as she cried. Sans stared at the door shocked. She had never said that before, to anyone, Frisk was too nice to.**_

 _ **He sighed. "Fine, whatever. So much for caring for you, shouldn't have I guess." He said angrily before going to his room. Frisk looked up at that, tears streaming from her eyes as she ran to her door and looked out, hoping to stop him.**_

" _ **Sans wait I didn't mea-!" She was cut off with his door slamming. Frisk sighed and closed her door before locking it. Flowey was in the garden with Asgore today so she was all alone. Going back to her bed, she cried at the loss of the friendship with her brother figure.**_

 _ **_Flashback ends_**_

Frisk sighed as she closed her eyes. No use thinking about it right now. Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight for sure and hopefully she won't have any nightmares. She wondered if Sans will have any nightmares. He probably wouldn't come near her though. He didn't care about her anymore. She had messed up big time.

A couple tears escaped before a voice called out. "Aww, look, the monster ambassador is crying.~ We haven't even done anything to you yet." Fear creeps into Frisk, she knows that voice.

"HELP! SAN-!" Only a few words escape her lips before everything went black.

_meanwhile~ With Sans_

He also laid in his bed, not able to sleep. His and Frisk's fight earlier was clear in his mind. Afterwards, she hadn't stepped out for dinner or anything. Everyone but him tried but no one could get more than a few words from her. She had the anti-teleportation device on and now he wished more than ever Alphys didn't make that. He wanted to apologize for how he acted towards her. He was worried that he went too far, wait scratch that, he KNEW he went too far.

"HELP! SAN-!" Sans knew that voice, Frisk!

Jumping out of bed, he teleported to her door and tried to turn the knob, it was locked. Growling in anger, he used his magic to smash the door open. Frisk wasn't in here and the room was a mess, extremely unlike Frisk to leave it like this. The window was open as well.

"Frisk?! Damn it kid! You better not be playing a trick on me!" He yelled into the room as he looked everywhere. Sans knew this wasn't a trick though. They were gone.

The others ran in, also hearing Frisk's cry for help, and saw Sans searching the room. "Sans?! What happen?! Where's Frisk?!" Toriel asked, worried for the safety of her adoptive child.

Sans looked at them and made his eye stop glowing. "Undyne. Call the royal guard and search the neighborhood. Someone or something took her, they TOOK Frisk." He said, keeping his voice calm. Undyne gaped at him slightly before nodding.

Alphys clenched her fist together tightly. "I'm going to go check the security cameras! They had to catch who took Frisk!" She told them, her stutter leaving her, before she rushed downstairs to check.

"I shall join the search as well." Asgore said before going to get dress and go out.

"I SHALL GO HELP AS WELL!" Papyrus told them before also going off to get dress and go help search.

Sans was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. This was his fault, he shouldn't have teased her. That's what made her mad. If he hadn't she would've been in his room cuddling in his bed. He was such an idiot!

"Sans? Are you okay?" Toriel's voice called out and Sans looked up at her, dark blue tears streaming down his face. It was a skeleton's version of crying, which looked like their magic leaking from their eyes.

She sat down beside him as Sans shook his head before answering. "No Tori, I'm not alright. The kid wouldn't have been kidnapped if I hadn't been an ass earlier and teased them. They probably would be in my room right now, asleep and curled in a ball like usual." He buried his face into his hands again.

Toriel shook her head. "It is not your fault Sans. You didn't know anything like this would happen. Even if you hadn't of had that fight, they could've been planning this for a while and were going to wait until she was alone to strike." She reassured him. Sans looked at her.

"I'm shocked that you aren't crying Tori, she is your daughter." He commented. Toriel shook her head slightly.

"I am merely holding it in until later. I want you to calm down first before you do something stupid." She answered and Sans nodded.

"Thanks Tori. I'm going to go search for Frisk. See you in a bit." He told her and teleported off, determined to find out where Frisk was and get her back.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: NOOOOOOOO FRISK! I feel so bad for writing that! What did chu guys think of this though? This made me tear up a bit writing, mainly because I felt bad for getting Frisk and Sans into a fight and then her getting kidnapped almost right after. Next time we find out what happens to Frisk. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	11. the search and found

Big Brother Sans chapter 11

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Weirdude: glad chu did!**

 **Shadefeather682: HE'S TRYING!**

 **Undertario: yeah… probably should've made it more vague.**

 **sceera1: Yeah I know it was getting a bit bland and also ummmmmmm *throws away a bunch of ideas for what would happen to Frisk* hehe, chu didn't see that.**

 **cybermage99: 1. I'm happy chu do. 2. Already posted 3. I just can't stand the ship, sorry. 4. I probably will have a bit more Flowey action. 5. I agree XD**

 **ilovecartoonsgirl: Well, if chu do know who they are, chu will be the first to guess, though I actually kinda have dropped hints in previous chapters without meaning to :P.**

 **HappyPup1: NOT THE CINNAMON ROLL INDEED!**

 **StarBee24: Who is a fan of cliffhangers? Chu're probably going to see more these next few chapters.**

 **jpangel97: Yeah they are.**

 **Takeyoshimon: Dude… THAT IS THE BEST TIMING I HAVE EVER HEARD OF!**

 **Waterwitch222: NUUUUUU FRISK!**

 **Ejemoreh: YEP THAT CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Thesevenderes: I find this conversation kinda funny not gonna lie… :3**

 **Madi loves video games (guest): THAT WAS AN AWESOME LITTLE MINI STORY! I'm glad chu like the story and I dun mind the swears. Flowey is actually helping (surprisingly) sooooooo maybe they will find Frisk soon (I actually know how soon and it won't be this chapter, sorry).**

 **RisuQ-theQissilent: glad chu did and I know, I try to catch them but I don't all the time XD**

 **O.O (guest): Glad that chu like it!**

 **Guest (guest): YESSSSSSS LET THEM BURNNNNNNNNN (that sounded demonic XD) Glad chu like the chapter though.**

 **Natalie: Foxy is chur dad?! LUCKY!**

 **Dragon of Yin and Yang: I am!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Pika: Sooooooo I'm in the perfect mood to write this! Sad and crying cause the feels will be on these next few chapters.**

 **Sans: And I know why you're sad.**

 **Pika: yep… MY KIDS DIED IN A ROLEPLAY I WAS DOING RIGHT BEFORE FLOWEY KILLED ME! I HAD TO LEAVE SANS ALL ALONE CAUSE OF THAT AND THEN THE WORLD RESETTED AND I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF IT!**

 **Sans: *rubs Pika's back* shhhhhh. You'll be fine.**

 **Pika: It's so sad and now I'm even more stopped up since Sunday I had a bad cold and now it's getting worse.**

 **Sans: You'll live P. Just write the chapter and don't make the kiddo's wait okay?**

 **Pika: Okay. ENJOY EVERYONE!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

Frisk groaned lightly as she woke up, her head pounding. She remembers being in her room before a voice said something and then knocked her out. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around in fear.

It wasn't a nightmare; she was now in a cement room on a bed that was literally a board on a bedframe and a few sheets to cover it along with a small blanket. A large metal door was on the other side of the room, locked tight. There was also a barred window, but unlike Papyrus it was way too small for her to fit her body through. Frisk had her phone on her, having fallen asleep with it in her pocket, but nothing else. Where was she and who kidnapped her? Were the others looking for her? More importantly, was Sans looking for her?

For the first time in a long time, Frisk had no determination left.

_With Sans_

Sans panted as he continued his search for Frisk, the sun was high in the air now and he still couldn't find her. A little while back, Sans had sent out his Gaster Blaster to search for her. They were like dogs and could easily track her scent for him.

Getting a call on his phone, Sans quickly answered it. "Have you found Frisk?!" He asked worriedly. He couldn't even find a trace of the kid and knew the Blasters weren't having better luck. Sans was beyond worried for the kid's safety by now and was mentally beating himself up for it.

"No Sans… We haven't…" Toriel's voice rang out from the phone. "I called to tell you that you need a break. You've been searching since last night and if you're exhausted when we do find Frisk, we can't save her without your help." She reasoned.

Sans sighed and checked the time, 1:43 pm, he had been searching for the kid for over twelve hours now. He was feeling a bit tired but he couldn't sleep knowing the kid could die any second now.

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep without the kid anyways. If I don't find a lead by dinner, I'll come back and rest for a while okay? Bye Toriel, call if you find anything." He told her before hanging up before she answered.

Sans continued to search but didn't find anything. It was dinnertime now and he knew he needed to rest or else when they did find the kid, he would pass out during the rescue mission.

Hopefully, they find the kid soon.

_Time skip_

Frisk has been here for a week now. Her captors would come in everyday and beat her for hours at a time. They would hit her, kick her, and pull her hair, anything they could think of almost. They were actually thinking about rape next. Frisk was fed little to nothing, only a small piece of bread and a tiny cup of water each day. Right now the girl was quietly moving her bed over to the window, trying to attempt to get service on her phone. Luckily her phone wasn't dead yet, had about ten percent left. If she could get ahold of Sans and/or Alphys, then she could get them to track her call and find her. It was a slim chance but she wanted to leave. Her nightmares were even worse here, many of them being about before she fell into the mountain. Sleep wasn't a thing that came often anymore, especially without Sans.

Frisk finally got signal right by the window and instantly called the first number on there, Sans. The phone barely rang once before it was answered. "Frisk?! Oh my gosh kid are you okay?!" His voice called through the phone and she almost dropped it in relief.

"S-sans. P-please help me. I-I d-don't know w-where I am and I-I'm scared Sans! I'm so scared!" Frisk cried into the phone.

"Calm down Frisk. I already have Alphys tracking your phone now. Oh gosh kid, I was so worried. How have you been sleeping?" Sans said. Frisk sniffled slightly.

"Not at all. The nightmares have gotten worse Sans. I don't know how much longer I can survive this Sans." She told him.

"Damn it, whoever took you Frisk is going to have a BAD TIME." Sans told her before listening to Alphys for a second. "She found your location Frisk. Don't worry, I'm coming." He said before the line went dead. Frisk checked her phone to see it had died. Groaning, she went to move her bed before her captors come back or else she may lose dinner for tonight.

Frisk froze as she heard footsteps down the hall. Oh no! They were coming and think that Frisk was trying to escape again! She quickly scooted the bed back and sat on it right before the door opened.

"Hello you little piece of shit, ready for your daily beating?" They asked and Frisk didn't answer. She knew Sans was on his way to save her now.

_End Of Chapter_

 **Pika: HOORAY! SANS WILL SAVE FRISK NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE CHU GUYS ARE HAPPY! CHOW FOR NOW MY LOVELY PIKA PALS! STAY SHOCKING! PIKA!**


	12. Finding Frisk (and new person?)

Big Brother Sans chapter 12

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **HappyPup1: THEY ABOUT TO GET DUNKED ON!**

 **The Kanadian Writer: Well sorry? The stuff at the beginning was to show what happened right when Frisk woke up and what Sans was doing at that time. I thought it was pretty important.**

 **Ilovecartoonsgirl: Yeahhhhhhhh. Most people don't sleep with their phone in their pocket, instead its usually charging at night. Though they are a bit dumb, they kidnapped Frisk from Sans, of course they're idiots!**

 **Weirdude: HE WILL!**

 **That 'Inactive' Afiction: They still managed to steal Frisk from him though so at least they're sneaky. But yeah, they are pretty terrible at their job.**

 **Natalie (guest): Have fun doing that, Sans has Gaster Blasters and teleportation to help him get there! Its not her dad, see chu in that eevee onesie!**

 **Guest (guest): … what? :3**

 **Finaretutytatygh: CAUSE IM EVIL WHAHAHAHAHA! … sorry that was just weird XP**

 **StarBee24: HE IS!**

 **BatmanRules256: yep.**

 **jpangel97: Yeahhhhhhhhhh no. I am not having that poor kid be raped. I am not that heartless.**

 **Midnightsalem: They kidnapped Frisk! Duh they messed up!**

 **Waterwitch222: YAY SUPER SANS! XD**

 **DarkX the Dragon Knight: Yeah I know I could've but I didn't really want to make people squeamish by what they did to Frisk, though people got to know a bit of it.**

 **sceera1: Yeah they are!**

 **readingwizard96: I try to catch them sometimes but all the grammer mistakes can be hard to find! Thanks though! Glad chu like the story!**

 **crossbow35: Chu are not the only one.**

 **Someone (guest): No they don't but Papyrus has an idea of Sans being able to teleport and Alphys knows a bit about the timelines as well but not nearly as much as Sans due to past experiments.**

 **Christopherprime22 (guest): (sans wanted to answer this) Sans- you got it kiddo.**

 **Thesevenderes: oooooooo *watches scene play out* Also, can I use that for my other Undertale book?**

 **MonkeyGirl13: I try!**

 **Guest (guest): I try, school is in the way! Glad chu like the story though.**

 **ThatApolloKid6123: Chara's gone so it can't be that demon, her parents are in fact still in jail, for now, so chu are correct! It is not either of them!**

 **Le Me (guest): sorry about the cliff hanger and I am glad chu like the story!**

 **Small Snivy (guest): GLAD CHU LIKE IT!**

 **Guest (guest): Well I am updating now! Chu're welcome!**

 **Guest (guest): I am now!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Pika: Sorry this took so long! Shit though chu guys spammed me with comments.**

 **Sans: Language P.**

 **Pika: nahhhhhhhh. I don't wanna.**

 **Sans: *megalovania starts playing * P…**

 **Pika: Fuck. *runs away***

 **Sans: *chases after her on a Gaster Blaster***

 **Pika: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *dodges Gaster Blaster* HEY!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

Sans heard the call cut and growled before trying to call Frisk back.

"Hi! Sorry that I couldn't answer your-." Frisk's voice said before Sans hit the end button.

"Sans! Here is the address, I'll call everyone and let them know too okay?" Alphys said as she ran up with a piece of paper, so serious that her stutter was gone. Sans snatched the paper from her hand and nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back soon with Frisk. **Whoever took her are going to have** **a** **bad time.** " His voice dropped as he said the last sentence before teleporting off. Alphys shivered slightly at the tone.

 _She would hate to be the ones who took Frisk right now._

_with Sans_

Sans appeared in front of a small rundown house that looked like it hadn't had people in it for years. He summoned two of his trusted Gaster Blasters on either side of him. They looked happy to see their master but notice the serious expression on Sans' face. (Pika: The gaster blasters are practically pets Sans can summon at will. Pretty much familiars I guess?)

"Search the building for Frisk. You find anyone else, bring them to me okay?" He ordered and they nodded before flying inside, Sans following after them.

Sans looked around and noticed the door in the floor. Wow, stereotype kidnapping location and now the stereotype secret dungeon? These guys really do suck at kidnapping.

Hearing the Gaster Blasters downstairs already, Sans headed down.

_with Frisk_ _a little backtrack to last chapter shall we?_

"Hello you little piece of shit, ready for your daily beating?" One of her kidnappers asked. Frisk stared wide eyed and in fear of her cousin, Marcus and his friend, Damien (I AM SO SORRY IF EITHER OF THESE NAMES ARE YOURS!).

Damien smirked before noticing the shining light behind Frisk and quickly snatched her phone and inspected it. "Hey dude, we forgot to check her for a phone!" He exclaimed. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Not like it would matter, there's no service down here. Now stop complaining. I'm shocked she can still more, the little bitch has got guts." Marcus replied and took the phone before tossing it out of the room. Damien nodded and grabbed some rope that he had left outside.

"So what are we doing today?" Damien asked. "You never did tell me exactly." Marcus smirked at him before grabbing Frisk by the hair, making her cry out in pain. He slapped her to shut her up before taking the gag Damien had also grabbed and tying it around her mouth. He took the rope and tied her hands behind her back tightly before pulling the end to make her follow.

"Remember what we were talking about yesterday? Well, I'm getting horny and that other bitch is getting boring. She still resists us after all. We got a new toy to have fun with." Marcus explained before pulling Frisk behind him out of the jail.

Frisk struggled against the bindings. One thing she knew about him, Marcus couldn't tie an actual knot to save his life, but it'll save hers. She quickly pulled out of the bindings and took off down the hall.

"Damn it Marcus! Your weak ass tying let her escape!" Damien yelled as Frisk turned the corner at the end of the hall and hid in a room as they passed by.

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" A voice behind her asked and Frisk turned to see a girl, tied up and naked, and looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm Frisk. Did they kidnap you too?" Frisk asked as she walked over slowly. The girl nodded slowly, wincing slightly at the movement.

"Y-y-yeah t-they d-did. I-I'm l-l-Lina. C-c-can y-you p-please u-u-untie m-me?" Lina asked, her voice horse and broken. Frisk nodded and helped her out of the knots. Damien had obviously tied these since the knots her tight and hard to undo. Frisk noticed a knife on the ground, probably left on accident, and quickly picked it up before cutting the ropes. Lina dropped to the ground and sighed in relief and she rubbed her raw and numb wrist.

"T-t-thanks f-Frisk." She whispered before grabbing the torn and bloodstained in the corner and putting them on. Frisk had turned to the wall to give her privacy while she slipped on her clothes.

Lina turned to Frisk and smiled slightly. Frisk smiled back before grabbing the older girl's hand and pulling her into the hallway after checking the doorway. "We need to get out of here. The exit is that way." Frisk pointed towards the way she came. She had noticed it when she turned the corner and had hidden in the room to sneak past. Frisk was glad she did too.

"O-okay." Lina whispered as loud as she could. She hadn't drank much since she got there, the two barely fed her anymore and when they did she was still tied and had to do a show for them to get food.

A loud crash was heard and the two heard a growl, one Frisk new well. "Sparks!" Frisk exclaimed before pulling Lina around the corner to show two Gaster Blasters blowing up doors, looking for the small girl. "Shadow!" The blasters looked up and looked at Frisk happily before rushing to her and nuzzling her face. Lina stared as Frisk laughed and petted the two skulls.

"Frisk!" Sans said and instantly teleported over and hugged Frisk to his chest, burying his head into her shoulder. "Damn it Frisk, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This would have never happened if I hadn't teased you. You would have been safe and I-." Frisk cut him off by pulling away and smiling, tears in her eyes.

"Sans we were both at fault. I shouldn't have let it get to me. Now, can we all get out of here? I'm hungry and my new friend Lina needs food and water bad." Frisk told him and Sans looked up, now noticing Lina. She waved at him slightly before looking down the other hallway and her eyes widening.

"U-um f-Frisk? T-t-they're c-coming!" She coughed out and Sans growled before pushing Frisk behind him and the two blasters getting ready to fight.

"Stay behind me Frisk, you too new girl. This is going to get messy." He told them and the two girls nodded.

"Sans, be careful, while your hp rose a bit, you still only have five hp. One hit can be all it takes." Frisk warned and Sans gave her a quick grin.

"Don't worry Kiddo. Help your friend out of here okay?" He answered and Frisk nodded and pulled Lina upstairs.

Sans watched them go before turning as the two human males turned the corner and stopped, seeing Sans and the two Gaster Blasters waiting for them.

"Hehe. So you two thought you could get away with taking the kiddo from me huh? Well sorry but." Sans said, looking towards the floor. Suddenly, he lifted his head to look at them and Marcus and Damien were filled with fear. Sans grinned at them, his sockets black and void of anything.

" **YOUR ABOUT TO HAVE A BAD TIME"**

 **_** End of chapter_

Pika: I just killed like, half of the readers. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	13. (SORRY!) and finally over or is it?

**Pika: Sorry guys! I'm not going to answer any comments this chapter. To make up for being gone for over a month I will (try) to make this longer than usual! Don't own Undertale!**

 **Sans: annoying dog does.**

 **Pika: yep! Also, Lina will be staying in the story only if chu guys want her to, if she does, she will be the one to date Sans. If not... I have an idea that I'm not telling unless it happens. I'll put a poll up on it so chu guys can vote on whether or not Lina stays or goes.**

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

"FRISK!" Toriel yelled before engulfing her adoptive daughter in a hug, crying harshly. Frisk hugged back, letting go of Lina's hand in the process. "I was so worried my child! We all were! When we walked into your room and saw you gone, my heart broke! I couldn't bare to use you Frisk!" Toriel exclaimed.

Frisk cried into her mother's shoulder, glad to see her after all that had happened. "I missed you too mom. I'm sorry for worrying you all." She replied. Lina just stood to the side, unsure of what to do. Undyne went up behind her and places an hand on her shoulder, making Lina jump in fear.

"Who are YOU?" Undyne asked and Frisk looked over.

"That's Lina. She was trapped their much longer than me and can barely speak. Please don't be mean to her Undyne." Frisk stated and Undyne nodded and Alphys started checking the two girls for injuries. Lina was badly beat, even without going to the lab, Alphys found two broken ribs, a broken arm that healed incorrectly, several whip marks, and several other traces of extreme abuse. Frisk wasn't as bad, only a few minor injuries, along with a sprained ankle. Both were starved and dehydrated however.

"W-we w-will h-have t-to g-get y-you b-both b-back t-to m-my lab i-immediately!" Alphys announce and Frisk looked at the house worriedly.

"What about Sans? He's still in there." Frisk said and everyone looked to the house.

-meanwhile… with Sans-

Sans chuckled at the two human males evilly, who were slightly cowering in fear of the large skulls. Marcus and Damien both stood, readying their weapons though. It only made Sans smirk. "You know… most would run. **Especially those who hurt my Frisk."** He announced, cracking his knuckles. The two Gaster Blasters shot towards the guys, them barely able to move out of the way in time as Sans shot multiple bones at them.

_Timeskip this cause I suck at battle scenes XP _

Sans grinned menacingly at the two, both bruised and bloody from multiple attacks. Both of the blasters were readying their last attack.

"This is why you don't touch the kiddo." Sans said, his eye flashing blue and yellow threateningly. Just as he was going to finish them off…

"SANS DON'T!" Frisk yelled out and buried her head into the back of his jacket. "They're not worth you becoming a murderer Sans." She told him, her voice slightly muffled by his jacket. He hugged her close, making sure to keep an eye on the two.

"Frisk they hurt you and tortured you. I can't let them get away with that. They could've killed you Frisk." He answered and she only shook her head. Sans sighed and held her close. "I can't lose my little sister after all. You're too important to lose kiddo." He added as blue tears formed on the edge of his eye sockets, streaming down his face at the thought. He loved the kid after all and never wanted to lose her. She was important to everyone around them, including him. Not because she destroyed the barrier, but because she had wormed her way into everyone's hearts and souls. If she was lost, so would everyone's hope. He would finally break if she was gone.

"No one deserves to be killed Sans. Everyone deserves mercy (except Chara)." Frisk said and he sighed, making the two blasters disappear.

"Alright kiddo. You're lucky I love ya or they would be dust." Sans said with a grin, which Frisk returned and giggled.

"Thank you Sans. Now can we go home?" Frisk asked and he nodded, taking her hand and turning towards the door.

"Yeah, I bet we can convince Tori to make some cinnamon-butterscotch pie." He told her with a grin and Frisk nodded, her stomach growling in agreement.

A sudden swishing sound rang through the air and Sans' eye glowed blue before catching the knife midair, right before it hit his spine (chu guys thought I was about to let him die huh?). Sans turned to the two and picked them up, binding them with magic.

"Let's go kiddo. I think Undyne will LOVE to deal with these two." He said before carrying the two human males out with his magic, Frisk beside him and holding his hand.

Frisk never wanted to let her Big Brother Sans' hand go ever again.

_three months later_

Marcus and Damien were arrested and put in jail for life. Frisk was now back home with her family and Lina now stayed with them, using the once empty room across from Frisk. The two girls had gotten close over that time, having both dealt with the two. Lina also got along with Sans, the two bonding over jokes and puns. She had opened to them the most and it was the same the other way around.

Frisk now had Sans following her almost everywhere, school, the park, anywhere she went, he was there whether he was on the side watching from the shadows or standing beside her, joking like always. She knew he was just worried something else would happen but it got a bit annoying at times when she was trying to have some alone time with her friends and spotted watching them from the distance.

On a happier note, Undyne proposed to Alphys and the two were planning out their wedding for next month. Frisk was to be the flower girl. The girl was excited for two of her close friends finally getting married to each other. They hadn't decided on if they were going to get a house to themselves or not yet, but it was a possibility.

Life was pretty nice for Sans, Frisk, and the rest of the gang. Nothing bad had happened and everyone was happy.

Of course… the happiness couldn't last for long.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _ **{The preparations have been made. Finally… I'll be able to return to the world and see my creations again. All I need now is DETERMINATION, and I know who exactly to get it from. That child, Frisk, has the exact amount I need.}**_ _A voice spoke into the darkness to himself. He chuckled as he watched a screen that showed Sans and Frisk playing together in the backyard. Happy and no worries._

 _Of course, that wouldn't last for long._

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Sans!" Frisk yelled as she jumped into his arms after a day at school. The short skeleton caught her and laughed, spinning her around before setting her down again.

"Hey Kiddo. Had fun at school?" Sans asked her and she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. How was it at work?" Frisk asked as they walked to his bike.

"Meh. The hot cat business is busy as always. I'm pretty clawsome at my job though." Sans joked and Frisk smiled and laughed.

"That sounds purrfect." She joked back as Sans chuckled before getting onto his bike. Frisk hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around where his stomach would be. He started the motorcycle (how'd he get Toriel to agree to that?!) before putting helmets on them both and driving off. They never noticed the figure watching them. They never knew what he had planned for them.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 **Pika: Okay I tried to make this longer than usual. 1,333 words isn't bad! I was just running out of ideas at the moment soooooo yeah! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	14. FINALLY NEW CHAPTER!

**Big brother Sans chapter 14**

"Sans! Can you help me out with my science project?" Frisk asked, jumping into his lap and smiling. Sans smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Why not ask Alphys kiddo? Shes the scientist around here." Sans asked and Frisk gave him a knowing eye. They both knew she wasn't the only scientist.

"I wanna make a tornado though and you are the one that can do that!" Frisk told him and Sans laughed.

"Alright alright you got me kid. Let's go work on that science project and get you first place okay?" Sans said, earning an excited nod from Frisk. He chuckled. "How about we go out and get some dinner kid? No one else is here but us and Tori won't be back until almost your bedtime." He asked.

Frisk nodded. "Sure! Let me go put up my stuff!" She replied before running upstairs. She quickly set her stuff down and changed before heading out the door. Though right as she walked out her room a tentacle wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into her air. Right as she tried to scream for help, everything went black.

Sans looked upstairs, Frisk has been up there for a while and he was starting to get worried. Suddenly a bang came upstairs.

"Frisk?!" Sans yelled and teleported upstairs. Seeing her passed out in the tentacle, and a black hole pulling her in. The bang had been a dresser that had been knocked over apparently. "Frisk!" Sans called out and used his magic to pull her out of the tentacle's grip and into his arms. Frisk woke up and gripped his arm tightly as the tentacle went towards them, before Sans teleported out of the way and out of the house.

He set her down and checked her over. "Frisk you okay?" He asked worriedly. Frisk nodded and hugged him tightly.

"S-Sans that was really scary..." She whispered and he rubbed her back.

"I know kiddo. I don't know what that was but don't worry, I'll protect you." Sans reassured and Frisk nodded, smiling slightly. He smiled back. "Now, want some Grillby?" He asked, earning a nod.

Teleporting to Grilby's, the two of them sat down at the front. Grillby smiles, seeing his two most frequent customers, evening if Sans rarely ever paid. "Hello Sans. Hello Frisk. What would you two like?" He asked. They smiled back.

"Our usuals Grillby but add a milkshake for the kid, I think she needs it." Sans stated and Grillby looked at the two curiously.

"What happened?" Grillby asked.

"I was attacked by a weird tentacle thing in my room and if Sans hadn't saved me then it would've dragged me away." Frisk told him, much louder than she should've cause all the occupants inside the resturant heard and looked at them.

It was serious if someone dared to touch the breaker of the barrier. Frisk was a friend to all monsters and because of this, she had a lot of protection wherever she went usually. It was actually the main reason that the neighborhood they lived in, was mostly populated by monsters. Well that, and also the fact that some humans still didn't trust monsters.

"Kiddo you just caused a lotttttttttttttttttt of worry." Sans whispered to Frisk, who blinked and facepalmed at her stupidity.

"Oops." Frisk said. Sans chuckled softly and rubbed her back. Though one thing still lingered in his mind.

That tentacle thing seemed familiar somehow...

_TIMESKIP_

So, word got out of the attack on Frisk and now everyone was keeping a close eye on her to make sure it didnt happen again. For a week straight there was at least one monster near her at all times and honestly, she was tired of it. She now slept in Sans room because everyone was worried she would be kidnapped again in the middle of the night, though honestly neither minded that. Though Frisk was tired of the fact she couldn't even go to the BATHROOM anymore without someone waiting outside the door for her.

Sans helped a little, sometimes he would teleport the two of them to some secluded spot and let her have a bit of time with him in hearing distance if anything did happen. She was gratful for it, though it wasn't enough.

Finally, Frisk snapped.

Frisk ran off into the woods suddenly before anyone could actually react. Though Sans was the first to respond and instantly ran after her. He was low on magic at that time and didn't want to teleport and waste it, instead use it if something DID happen. So he settled on running. "Frisk! Kiddo stop!" He yelled but she kept on running.

Frisk ended up losing him and Sans frowned, looking around for the kid he cared for so much, that everyone cared for so much. He didn't blame her for running off honestly, he would've been frustrated too if he didn't have any privacy either, but theres still the threat of WHO made that tentacle and tried to pull her into the void.

Wing Ding Gaster or better known to him and Papyrus, their father.

Frisk ran into a clearing and sat down to catch her breath. She wasn't use to running as much anymore, since she didn't really have to dodge much. She really needed to start training more.

She looked down and sighed, regretting running off. Frisk knew they were just worried about her. She just wished that they would at least give her a little space though. Literally all they've done is hang around her. Heck! She at least had one or two people around her at once now and she was tired of it!

Unnoticed by her, a portal appeared behind her and a tentacle flew out. She screamed in surprise as it wrapped around her middle and started dragging her to the portal. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't escaped its grip on her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that one of her friends were near and would come to help.

Sans looked towards the direction of the scream. "Frisk!" He yelled, running to the clearing and grabbing her hand right as the tentacle dragged them both into the void, closing the portal behind them.

Frisk quickly hugged Sans, shaking a bit in fear. "Im sorry! I shouldn't have ran off!"

Sans only held her close. "It's alright but now we have another matter on our hands." He told her, looking at the liquified skeleton monster a few meet away from them.

Frisk looked over as well before hiding behind him. For some reason, this monster was different. She could usually believe she had a good chance to befriend a monster but for some reason, he seemed... unbefriendable to her. She didn't want to give up though.

Gaster frowned slightly, it seemed that Sans had managed to get in as well. This may not be good, Sans was quite protective over the human child and wouldn't let her get hurt if he could help it, even sacrifice himself for the girl. He didn't want to hurt his eldest son but he needed the child's soul in order to leave the void for good.

Sans put his arms around Frisk from behind and stared down his father. After all this time trying to find him, knowing he wasn't dead, he finally finds him only to find out he's after Frisk. He certainly wasn't happy about it that's for sure.

"Long time no see Dad" Sans said cautiously, watching his father closely. Frisk looked at Sans in surprise but said nothing. Gaster smiled a little at his son.

 _ **{Hello Sans, Long time hasn't it been my son?}**_ Gaster replied and Frisk tilted her head in confusion, unable to understand the language but Sans understood it loud and clear.

"Heh yeah... Not a good family reunion though to find out you were the one that kept trying to kidnap my best buddy." Sans told him with a frown. Gaster didn't react.

 _ **{I need their soul to come back from this place. Don't you want us to become a family again Sans? Just hand over the child and we can be together again.}**_ Gaster told him and Sans growled.

"Sorry but no way am I letting you have Frisk's soul! Find some other soul to use to come back!" Sans yelled and Frisk flinched, making him hug her close and frown a bit.

Frisk always hated yelling, ever since she was little, that had usually meant someone was mad and she was likely to get in trouble for something and be punished. Sans knew this and usually wouldn't raise his voice near her.

 _ **{My son I am surprised at you. I thought yo hated humans and yet here you are,protecting one that could bring me out of the void.}**_ Gaster stated with a frown and Sans only glared at him.

"Sorry Dad but this isnt an ordinary human and I will protect her with my soul." Sans said before pushing Frisk behind him. She smiled a little, glad Sans cared so much, but was also worried for her best friend.

 _ **{Well we'll just have to see won't we? Forgive me for this son.}**_ Gaster said before forming two large blasters, much larger than Sans'. Sans also formed his blasters.

He certainly wouldn't go down without a fight, especially with Frisk involved.

 **_END OF CHAPTER_**

 **Pika: OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HAD THIS WRITTEN BUT NEVER GOT THE TIME TO ACTUALLY PUBLISH IT AND FOR THAT I AM SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

 **Pika: SOOOOOOO since I haven't replied to comments in FOREVER. Let's do this! Im going to the comments all the way from chapter thirteen so warning on how long this is going to be ~**

 **MephilesKira: XP yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh blame all this requesters.**

 **That one anon(guest): YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **ERODE(guest): IM GLAD CHU DO! Yeah thats Gaster. Flowey doesn't answer comments with me but he would do many things for one XDD.**

 **ilovecartoonsgirl: he wont leave them alone!**

 **MonkeyGirl13: I wish I had more time to update more!**

 **SwimmingWithMyToaster69: Yeah sorry about the mistakes. Glad you like the story though!**

 **MelicMusicMagic: going to clear this up now, Frisk in my story is 13! I am planning on going through the chapters and fixing this.**

 **Roofscat(guest): Glad you like my stories! Also I would do many things but for the fact that if I typed out any of them, it would make my story M rated sooooooooo lets just call them unspeakable things.**

 **SeikaOkami: I am glad you like my story! Yeah I like them plationically too but honestly, Toby never said exactly what age Frisk and/or Sans was. The only thing he said was that Frisk was a kid, aka a minor, meaning they could be between the ages of 5 (cause I refuse to believe they could be younger than that and get on that mountain by themselves) to 18. Also yeah the plotline was more random than anything else for the fact this wasn't suppose to become a full fledged story, glad you like it though!**

 **the figure(guest): Sounds kinda cool but I am NOT accepting ocs and stuff from others because I don't like using other people's characters. I have the tendency to stray from the actual personality often and even if the creator says it is okay, it feels wrong to me, so please don't send in your ocs.**

 **Papaya(guest): IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! Also I may use Chara in the future but its actually Gaster. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Random Reader(guest): 0-0 well then... *holds up anti-chara stuff***

 **Random Reader(guest): I like chu. Chu know my viewpoints about soriel.**

 **Guest(Guest): XD YAY A SURVIVOR!**

 **Random Reader(guest): True true.**

 **Lol (guest): Why just frisk? =)**

 **InkSans20: sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **TreTheDon(guest): XD DANG IT ALPHYS WHY?!**

 **MelicMusicMagic: Thanks!**

 **StarBee24: XD I've had that happen before.**

 **Ilovecartoonsgirl: thank chu~**

 **Roofscat: thanks and chu are welcome!**

 **CuteLittleItalian6: yeah I know that feeling, someone on another website commented on a FriskxSans oneshot I wrote trying to say Frisk was like 5 and Sans was like thirty something and I mayyyyyyyy have roasted them. Oops, they got dunked on though.**

 **SunShine789: I will and thanks!**

 **HowToLoveADragon: I AM**

 **Guest: yeah I lost track of ages and will be going to fix that**

 **Guest: XD YE!**

 **Guest: XD nice one! I will try to write more as fast as possible!**

 **NEOXIS TATEHUAKI(guest): whelp nice to know I have Spanish readers. I'm had to google translate this cause while im in a Spanish class at school, I don't know a bunch. Glad you like my story and I will try to update soon so don't worry!**

 **Madi loves games(guest): I KNOW YOU! If chu become a writer on here then chu should send me a pm when chu get an account! That would be awesome! Second, That sounds interesting but I'm not the kind of writer for that stuff, sorry. Third, Thanks! PS. XD nice ones! PSS. Yeah I could tell.  
**


	15. SORRY UPDATE

**I am so so sorry about the long wait guys! I have been so busy lately that I havent had a chance to update at all! I should, key word should, be able to get an ACTUAL chapter in the next month. SORRY**


End file.
